VG High
by MightyOz
Summary: This Story is about a 15 year old named Jeff who is sent to an Unreal place that he couldnt have imagined in his wildest dreams. Note: This story has more Than just Zelda in and since Fanfiction is the best place to have multiple crossovers (sarcasm) I was only able to say that, And just trust me, youll be surprised at how many icons i fit in this story
1. Chapter 1

**VG HIGH**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the video game characters named in this book. They belong to their rightful owners. Plus I don't own any of the songs referenced in this book either. They belong to their rightful artists and company owners.**

**Chapter I: A real person lost in a unreal school.**

** It was a crisp cool misty Thursday morning. There was dew setting onto the grass. There was a breeze flowing through the air. Warning, about the coming of fall. The temperature was still warm enough for Jeff to wear just a red T-shirt and Blue jeans. Jeff was waiting for his bus. The date was August 12, 2010. It was the start of the new school year. Jeff was starting his first year of high school. He was going to a high school that wasn't anywhere near town. His mom had said it would be good for him to go to this school.**

"**I hear that 99.99% of the kids who go there go straight to College." She had said.**

"**What about the other .01?" Jeff had asked.**

**Jeff had his doubts about this school. It was a school he never ever heard about. Only thing heard about it was rumors and rumors. It was the last choice Jeff's family had left and it was the cheapest his family could afford. His dad found a really small ad for it in the newspaper. Jeff waited patiently on the drive. Soon he saw the bus coming down the block. It was just a normal school bus, but one thing puzzled Jeff. No one else was at his bus stop. The bus pulled up and the doors opened. Jeff got his backpack and boarded the bus. He took a seat in the back. He usually did this every time he changed schools. Figure someone might be nervous too and sit in the back. Would give him someone to talk to. The bus took off and Jeff sat quietly in the back. The bus driver looked in the mirror over his head and looked at Jeff.**

"**First year at VG high," he asked.**

"**Yeah," replied Jeff.**

"**Don't worry," the driver said, "I remember my first time, but I didn't go to VG. I too sat in the back of the bus on the first day."**

**Jeff decided to continue into a conversation until more students got on. He noticed that they were leaving town. They passed the last houses and now they were in open farmland.**

"**Uh sir," Jeff started to ask, "How are you suppose to pick up students now? You just left town."**

**The bus driver put on a baseball cap and shifted gears on the bus. The bus lung forward into another gear, Jeff was flattened onto the seat. **

"**Boy the second stop is just coming up," said the driver.**

** Jeff looked out the window and saw nothing, but open fields. Then all of a sudden…..FLASH! A bright light surrounded the bus. Jeff shielded his eyes. The light was way too bright that one could go blind looking at it too long. Then the light died down, and Jeff looked out the window again. They were no longer on any road. They were on a dirt road that went on to who knows where.**

"**YEEEEEHA!" The driver shouted.**

** This was nowhere in Jeff's right mind of fun. The bus finally stopped. Jeff looked outside and saw they stopped….right in front of a castle. The driver opened the bus doors. Jeff soon thought he was dreaming, because he saw two guys walk up the stairs of the bus and take seats in the middle of the bus. Both had blue overalls on, but each had a different colored shirt on. One had red on and the other had green on. Each had a cap on their heads.**

"**No it couldn't be," said Jeff.**

** But it was. It was the famous…SUPER MARIO BROS! Jeff ducked behind the seat in front of him. He took several glances to make sure he wasn't dreaming. There sitting a few seats in front of him was Mario and Luigi. Luigi must of saw him because he got up and walked to the back. He sat down in the seat in front of Jeff.**

"**Hello," said Luigi.**

** Jeff could find anything to say. Luigi, Mario brother, was sitting in front of him and talking to him.**

"**First time," asked Luigi, "You're the first person not of our kind to go to this school. It's me and my brother's first year."**

"**This is happening so fast," Jeff said.**

"**Looks weird at first, but you start to enjoy it," said Luigi.**

** Jeff then saw little guys come onto the bus. They had mushrooms on their heads. Jeff then realized the little guys were Toads. Jeff was surprised and amazed at the same time at what was going on around him.**

"**HANG ON," shouted the driver, "YEEEEEEHA!"**

** There was another FLASH of light. When the light fade, Jeff felt that the bus was going down a grassy hill with rocks on it. Then to Jeff's surprise they WERE going down a grassy hill with rocks on it.**

"**So what's your name," asked Luigi.**

"**My name is Jeff," Jeff replied.**

"**Nice name," said Luigi, "I'm Luigi."**

** Jeff looked out the window again and saw that the downhill run was coming to an end. He then saw what looked like a castle.**

"**Who is on the next stop," Jeff asked Luigi.**

"**Oh nuts," Luigi said, "Best you hope he doesn't sit in the back."**

"**Who?" asked Jeff. **

"**The guy on this stop," said Luigi, "He hates people who aren't our kind. He believes that your kind will find out about us and put us in chains or something."**

"**Who ever this guy is," said Jeff, "He sure has some mental problems."**

** The doors on the bus opened to let whomever on. Luigi face then had a look of worry.**

"**Best you don't say that to his face," he said.**

"**Why," Jeff asked.**

"**Cause here he comes," responded Luigi.**

** Jeff looked at the aisle and saw what Luigi was looking at. There coming down the aisle was a guy with pointy ears. The guy was wearing a green dress. On his back was a backpack, a sword, and a shield. Jeff knew who this was; it was…Link the Hero of Time. **

** Behind him was a girl in a long dress, with her hair hanging down. Jeff realized that it was Princess Zelda. They both took a seat two seat from the back. **

** Then Jeff saw another girl get on the bus. She was a short girl with a stone hat on her head. It covered one eye and her forehead. She was dark gray in certain places and pale. Jeff realized it was…Midna, the twilight princess.**

** Jeff also realized she was in Imp form for some reason. She walked to the back of the bus and sat down in the seat to the left of Jeff. Jeff then remembered the stone on her head was called a fused shadow. **

** Its supposable some ancient dark magic of some kind, but Jeff was looking past that. Jeff had heard the saying that when you see the right girl for you. It hits you like lightning. Jeff stared at Midna for a minute. A crush formed inside Jeff.**

"**Tomorrow," thought Jeff, "I'll ask her out."**

** Jeff then shut his mind up. Midna is a mysterious princess from the Twilight. Jeff figured she could read his mind or something.**

"**Hey Midna," greeted Luigi.**

"**Hi Luigi," Midna replied, "Who's your friend right here?"**

** Jeff saw she was looking at him. He smiled and waved hello.**

"**I'm Jeff," Jeff greeted.**

"**He's the first person who isn't our kind to go to VG," whispered Luigi, "But don't tell Link that."**

"**Don't worry about Link," Midna said to Jeff, "No matter what happens this year your okay in my book."**

** Jeff smiled again. He had just got two new friends in one day. If the day continued to be this nice, Jeff would be an okay person to all the students. They made more stop in other places too. **

** They made a stop and picked up… Sonic T. Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Enchain, and other sonic people. Then the next stop made, the bus picked up Ness and Lucas. Then after a few stops then went back to Jeff's world. They pulled up to a big building. It was huge with many pathways leading to other huge buildings. Jeff then realized it was the school. **

** The doors to the bus opened. Everyone started filing out of the bus. Jeff got his backpack and got up. He walked down the aisle right behind Luigi. Midna was the last one off the bus. The three of them stood there admiring the school grounds. Jeff thought that this year would be really interesting.**

"**Guys," Jeff said, "I'm digging this."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bullies have rules on paper. Didn't know they could write. **

** Jeff, Luigi, and Midna were now standing in front of VG high school. **

"**Well lets head in and get our schedules," said Luigi, "Maybe we'll get the same classes."**

** They started walking towards the door of the school. They walked in and stared at an amazing big lobby. They headed for the door with an office sign on it. The opened the door and saw a desk for registration. Behind the desk, was…Miss Pacman. She was writing something down and then she noticed Jeff and his friends. **

"**Welcome to VG high," she said, "Are you here to register for your schedules?"**

"**Yes," said Jeff.**

"**What are your names," Miss Pacman asked.**

"**I'm Jeff," Jeff started, "This is Luigi and Midna."**

**Miss Pacman turned to a file cabinet and opened it. She look through some files and picked out three files. She turned back to them.**

"**Looks like you three are in the same homerooms, but different classes this year." Said Miss Pacman.**

**Jeff was now wondering what type of classes this school had. He looked at his schedule and saw that it only gave the room numbers. **

"**Since this is the first day," Miss Pacman said, "You need to report at homeroom when the bell sounds."**

** They left the office and found a place to sit in the lobby. Luigi and Midna started talking about something. Jeff looked around. There were a lot of new students. Most of them he knew from games he had played in the past. He characters like, Wario, Marty McFly, and other familiar faces. **

** Jeff gave another glance, but this time his eyesight met with someone across the lobby. It was Link. Jeff gave a friendly wave, but that didn't change Link's angry look one bit. Jeff got a little worried when Link got up and walked right over to Jeff. Jeff quickly acted like he didn't know Link. **

"**WELL, Well, Well," Link practically shouted, "What do we have here?"**

** All attention was draw to Jeff and Link; Jeff felt a thousand eyes looking right at him. **

"**Uh can I help you," Jeff asked.**

"**Yes you can," Link said, "You can tell me why you're here at our school."**

"**Uh is this a trick question," asked Jeff, "Its pretty obvious that my parents signed me up for this school."**

"**Funny guy HUH," questioned Link, "Well funny guy, you best be watching your back when you're here."**

"**Hey Link leave the kid alone," said someone.**

"**Stay out of this you blue slow poke," said Link.**

"**Listen buddy," said Jeff, "I didn't come here to pick a fight."**

"**Oh really," said Link, "Your saying you did come to fight."**

** Jeff was ticked off right now. **

"**I said, I DIDN'T COME TO FIGHT," Jeff emphasized, "You have pointy ears. So you would have good hearing AND NOT GET WORDS MIXED UP!"**

"**Listen I'm going to cut you a break," said Link.**

** Then he handed Jeff a slip of paper.**

"**Look over these rules for while you're here," said Link.**

** Jeff looked at the paper. It had one rule on it.**

"**Rule 1," Jeff started to recite the rules, "If you mess with Link, the handsome hero of time; Yeah right. You will experience explosive diarrhea."**

** Jeff knew how to turn this around.**

"**Well this seems fair," said Jeff, "By the way you're a big…ARGH!"**

** Jeff put one hand on his stomach. He had a sick look on his face. He took off running.**

"**BATHROOM!" He shouted.**

** Link waited, rooted to the spot he was standing. Everyone was looking at him.**

"**What?" he said, "I didn't mean it."**

** He was about to say more, but an explosion from far away cut him of. He was more surprised when Jeff came back a few minutes later.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhh," Jeff sighed, "Now that cleaned the tank."**

** Jeff knew his plan worked. Link was dumbfounded.**

"**Hehehehehe gotcha." Jeff laughed, "I didn't actually go to the bathroom uncontrolled. And that explosion wasn't me. I asked some squirrel to set off a fire cracker in the bathroom."**

** Link became angry...again.**

"**Nice try funny guy," said Link, "I saw right through your trick. See you round funny guy."**

** Jeff was really ticked off right now. Link turned away to walk off. Jeff then used his legs to trip him. It was a success. Link fell flat on his nose. Link got up with a jerk and was breathing heavily. Link rose slowly and breathing heavily. Jeff was now in the position of Marty McFly from Back to the Future.**

"**ALRIGHT PUNK," shouted Link.**

"**HEY LOOK!" Jeff shouted while pointing in some other direction.**

** Link looked away. Jeff took the chance to throw a punch, but Link grabbed his fist. Then Jeff slammed his knee right bwteen Link's legs. Link was stunned and Jeff threw him to the ground. Jeff took a step back. Jeff's gut was telling him to run, but his mind was telling him to stay put. Link got up and stood his grounds.**

"**Finish him off Red Dead," He said.**

** Jeff was about to ask who the heck was Red Dead, but he got his answer when a cowboy in raged torn up cloths walked up. Jeff recognized the cowboy. It was the lone ranger from the game called RED DEAD ROVELER. The guy came up to Jeff. In one quick motion the guy pulled out a six-shooter. He fired. Jeff jumped at the last second, but it looked he pranced.**

"**DANCE," the gunner shouted, while he fired again.**

**Jeff kept on jumping when the gunner fired. All he had to do was jump a few more times and the gunner would be out of bullets. **

"**COME ON RUNT YOU CAN DANCE BETTER THAN THAT," the gunner shouted.**

"**DANCE BETTER," Jeff thought to himself, "I'll show you dancing."**

** When the gunner fired again, Jeff jumped right into the beat. He started dancing the Billie Jean dance. He then noticed a spit bucket. He started to Moonwalk right over to it. Everyone stared at Jeff. Jeff started humming the beat to Billie Jean.**

"**Billie Jean, not my love," he said under his breath, "YEAH!"**

** Jeff than gave the bucket a good solid kick. The bucket soared through the air right over to Link. Link caught it, but only for the contents to spill out onto his tunic. He was now madder than a charging bull put together. He was about to attack, but something cut him off guard. The bell rang!**

"**OH CRUDE! THE BELL," Jeff thought.**

** Jeff walked over to Midna and Luigi.**

"**I suggest we get out of here," he said.**

** They were about to walk away than they heard something.**

"**Well, well, well," said a creepy voice from behind.**

** Jeff turned around and saw five ghosts with sashes. They looked like hall monitors.**

"**WAHHHH," shouted Wario, "IT'S THE PACMAN GHOST HALL MONITERS! RUN!"**

** Jeff, Midna, and Luigi started running for their lives. Jeff got out his schedule and looked for their homeroom. It was room 230 in the SMB hallway. They ran down one long hallway of lockers. Then he saw a sign that said SMB, but there wasn't a hallway only a door.**

"**Through the door," said Luigi.**

** They barged through the door. On the other side was something no one would ever expect. It was a hallway, but the floor was green. The ceiling was blue. And there were random pipes lined with numbers. Jeff realized they were numbers for the classes. **

** They walked down the hallway for a minute trying to find their homeroom before the Pacman ghost counld find them. They then found there a pipe that was labeled 203. Right when they were about to jump in, someone came running down the hallway. It was…Mario. He came huffing and puffing.**

"**Luigi there you are," he said, "Can you point me to pipe 203?"**

"**Its right here Mario," Luigi answered.**

"**Thanks," Mario replied, "Would have been here sooner, but I had to shake two of those ghosts. Hey Luigi who are your friends?"**

"**Midna you know," Luigi said, "This is Jeff."**

"**Well with that out of the way I suggest we get to homeroom before…" Jeff started to say.**

**He was cut off when someone said, "Well, Well, well, could this be four dentitions I smell."**

** Jeff turned slowly around. It was a pink ghost. Jeff realized it was Pinky.**

"**HIT THE DECK," shouted Mario.**

** They all jumped into the pipe at the same time. Pinky looked down the pipe watching his prey escape.**

"**YOU MAY HAVE BEEN LUCKY THIS TIME," she shouted, "BUT THIS ISN'T THE END!"**

** Going through that pipe was an incredible experience for Jeff. It felt like going down the drain of a toilet, Which for most people this wouldn't be a clean experience. The ride didn't last very long. Jeff flew out of the pipe and landed right on his legs. **

** He was now in a regular classroom. It had desks and a chalkboard. Looked like a regular classroom in any school. Jeff took a seat that was right next to Midna and Luigi. Jeff saw in this classroom a lot of familiar video game faces. **

** He saw Miles "Tails" Prower, Waluigi, and Marty McFly from the 1985 NES video game. Jeff waited patiently for the teacher to arrive. He didn't have to wait that long. A guy who looked like Mario came walking in. He was wearing doctor's outfit. Jeff realized it was Doctor Mario.**

"**Good morning class," he said, "Welcome to your homeroom. I'm Doctor Mario. This room will also serve as Science."**

** Jeff was amazed. This school had everything, mysterious hallways based of different games.**

"**In about two hours," Dr. Mario said, "We'll file into in the auditorium. Then our principle will explain the system of the school."**

** Things were going smoothly; things were getting explained. Jeff would understand the way the school worked.**

"**Now before that time," Dr. Mario continued, "We are going to introduces ourselves to each other. So we'll start in the back of the classroom. So let the person in the left corner stand up and…"**

** Before he could finish the intercom came on.**

"**Attention may the freshman named Jeff report to the office." The speaker said.**

** Jeff got up and made his way to the pipe and jumped in. He was back in the SMB hallway. He made his way to the lobby and went in the office. Miss Pacman was still at the main desk.**

"**Uh Miss Pacman," Jeff said, "I was told to come to the office."**

"**One of our teachers wants to see you," Miss Pacman said, "Head for the music room."**

** Jeff left the office and started to look. He then found a door that had the sign that said Music room. He was about to open the door, but all of a sudden a hand came down on his shoulder. He froze on spot.**

"**Well it took you long enough," said someone behind him.**


End file.
